


Daryl Dixon is an Idiot in Love

by atlashatchett



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: At the prison, Cute Daryl, Cuties, Daryl In Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlashatchett/pseuds/atlashatchett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of cute Rickyl Drabbles. In most of them they are at the prison. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Bathroom

\----------

Rick Grimes was in the bathroom with him, alone, for the first time that he could remember. It wasn’t awkward, not too badly anyways. Having shower stalls that barely came up to your hip left privacy something to be desired. So they had adapted pretty quickly with not being too shy. It felt different though. With Rick. But then again everything is different with Rick.

They were not in each other's space even, in fact they had hardly even acknowledged eachother other then a slight head nod from both parties. Those nods got the message across though.

“Are you doing okay?” they said.

Was anyone? Daryl thought.

He was looking in the dirty mirror, almost considering shaving (almost) when he felt Rick’s eyes on him. On his back. His towel was round his waist leaving his scarred back vulnerable to be stared at, to be disgusted by. Without a word he slipped on the shirt next to the sink, then the pants and went straight to his cell.

He knew Rick would come find him eventually, that’s just the kind of man he was. It wasn’t ten minutes later when he showed up at the door frame. Daryl was on the bottom bunk back to the wall. He didn’t look up from cleaning his crossbow.

“Daryl,” Rick said. Daryl looked up to meet his gaze, he always did. Even when he didn’t want to see those damn blue eyes. He looked. Then quickly looked back down.

“Whad'ya want?” He said, he intended it to be gruff, harsh. It came out sounding more resigned than anything.

“To apologize I guess. I shouldn't have been staring I…” He trailed off.

“ ‘Sokay, now leave me ‘lone” Daryl said. He had stopped cleaning his crossbow, but still stared at it. Rick did the opposite of course. Instead going to sit right next to Daryl on the bunk, back against the wall, and shoulder against shoulder.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Rick said with some smug-ass grin on his face. Daryl nodded nonchalantly (he hoped) but he was pretty sure he could no longer breathe. “Plus, I had to come and get my clothes back. And change outta yours.”

When he looked down to see that he was indeed wearing Rick clothes he was sure he was as red as a tomato. Then he registered what else Rick had said. And he was definitely not breathing.

Rick Grimes was wearing his clothes. His vest. Shit, Rick was blushing too. Made Daryl want to grab him and kiss him right then and there. But he wouldn’t, not like this. Not when Rick was probably just pitying him.

“Jus’ gimme the vest and you can keep the rest. I ‘ave too many. I’ll get Carol to wash these and give ‘em back to you, after I get back from huntin’” Daryl silently cursed himself

‘Stupid he don’ wanna wear your smelly clothes.’

Rick stood up and Daryl thought he was finally leaving. Instead he just slipped off Daryl’s vest and handed it over to him.

“I’ll meet you outside in a few then.” Rick said, surprising Daryl.

“Wha-” Daryl began to protest. He was cut off.

“If your gonna be wearing my clothes out there I have to make sure they get back to me in one piece right? Plus, I like watching you hunt. You always look so...happy.” Rick smiled at the end there before walking off to get ready.

Before that, Daryl was actually planning to change into his own clothes, but there was no way in hell Rick was ever findin’ out about that.

\----------


	2. For his Farmer

\----------  
Daryl knew he was fucked okay. He fucking knew. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to keep doing dumb-ass things to try to...he didn’t even know. Make Rick Grimes fall in love with him? What a joke. Daryl tried not to think about it too much as he picked up the packets of rosemary and mint seeds from the floor of the home depot anyway and slip them into his pocket. Shit. He hoped Rick liked them.  
\----------


	3. Carl Thinks He is in the Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is a little shit. But I love him anyways.

\----------

Carl Grimes wasn’t an idiot. He noticed things. His Dad and Daryl looked at each other the same way that Maggie and Glenn did. Like they were sickeningly in love. How some of the others hadn’t noticed he would never know. He was pretty sure Carol knew though.

He didn’t mind, not really at least. Daryl was cool. He wouldn’t try to be the parent he had lost with his mom dying. He wouldn’t baby him, he never had. Carl just wished they would go ahead and tell everyone. It was exhausting pretending not to know anything. And at night...well. Let’s just say he used to think hearing Maggie and Glenn was bad. It got so much worse. Don’t even get him started on the flirting. They do this thing where they make super obvious innuendos in casual conversations, and it is getting annoying.

So when his Dad said he needed to talk to Carl in private he was prepared. They walked into his Dad's cell and Daryl was sitting on a chair. Looking very nervous.

“Carl, me and Daryl have something we would like to tell you. I need you to promise me you will stay calm.” said Rick. Carl nodded his assent and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Rick looked over at Daryl signaling him to begin.

“We uh- we found out- uh Rick c’mon, help me out here” Daryl pleaded.

“Daryl and I...” Rick hesitated, “We found where you hid your last Kitkat and ate it and We’re sorry and we’ll make it up to you.” He rushed out the last part of the sentence in half a breath.

Carl burst out laughing and continued until his eyes began to water and his stomach cramped up. He looked over at the two confused and guilty looking men.

“You don’t need to apologize to me, it was Michonne's KitKat,” they looked scared at the prospect of bringing it up to her. They should be, Michonne takes her chocolate very seriously. Then carl continued… “And I thought you guys were finally telling me that you are in love or something ‘cause Daryl looked about ready to piss his pants.” they blinked at him a couple of times.

“You...knew?” Rick stuttered out. Carl nodded.

“Yeah,” he smirked “and now that you’ve told me you can be sure that everyone else will too. Payback for not telling me sooner.” Carl ran out of the cell and to where everyone was eating dinner.

“Who here knew my Dad and Daryl were together?” he asked loudly getting everyone's attention. Slowly, most of the hands in the room raised. Damn, why is he always the last to know things?

\---------- 


	4. Carol thinks she is sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super ridiculously short. But I wanted to post something...

“So, Daryl,”  began Carol while she and Daryl were on watch. “How are things?” Daryl stared at her for a long time before responding.

“If you're askin' 'bout me and Rick, the sex is great.”


End file.
